A Thin Line
by Quicklove202
Summary: AU. Jacob imprinted. He's resented his so called 'soul mate' from the moment he saw her. Rachel meddles her way into his life, intent on helping him get past his hatred. After all, it is her best friend he imprinted on. Jacob/Quinn. Jacob/Rachel friendship. Oneshot.


**AN: This has been on my computer for awhile now, left unfinished. Completely forgot about it until I was going through my files. Thought I'd clean it up and finish it. It's another random ditty of mine. I was reading alot of ansty fics when I'd first gotten the idea for this. So there's Jacob angst, Rachel meddling...most of this is Jacob/Rachel friendship oddly enough. Not alot of Jacob/Quinn interaction but it's still about them. Anyways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

He should've been born blind. He _wished_ he had been born blind. You can't imprint if you can't see.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He left to get away from it all, including imprinting. He should've known better than to think he could ever escape it. Now he was like all the rest. Forever bound.

No choice in the matter.

He never had a choice.

He used to think it wasn't possible to hate an imprint. But he sure as hell hated his.

God did he hate her. Every single thing about her.

Her hair was too golden, too shiny. Those eyes of hers were too damn green. They had every shade of green possible. They were unnatural and had a sparkle to them that no one's eyes had.

Her lips were too pink and looked too soft. He hated her dimples, the ones that showed whenever she smiled. He hated her smile too. He hated her laugh. He hated her voice all together. He hated how he could smell her scent above everyone else's. He hated how he could never stop thinking about her.

It was so much easier to hate, he learned. Hating being a werewolf, hating bloodsuckers, hating imprinting.

Love was the one that brought pain. And heartache. He loved his mother. She died. He loved his sisters. They left La Push as soon as they could. He loved his father. He didn't understand him. He loved…_her_. She chose _him_.

He would sell his soul to the devil himself if he could get this reversed. Imprinting wasn't natural, no matter what the elders or anyone from the tribe said. It was a curse. He's never even spoken to her for Christ's sake, and yet, she's his everything. She is all he can see anymore.

He wanted to leave, he tried abandoning this whole thing, abandoning _her _but it hurt more than anything else ever could. He hated it and just made him more determined to keep on fighting. Would he ever win against it in the end? Probably not. But that only fueled him to keep fighting it that much harder.

* * *

Rachel Berry found him at his locker, putting his books away. He was relatively new to Lima and McKinley, so naturally she was curious about him. Not in that way, of course, because she had a devoted boyfriend in one Finn Hudson. She was a very observant person, sometimes more than people knew. And when a red flag popped up onto her radar (especially more than once), she immediately set out to find an explanation. Her current red flag was Jacob Black. Now she'd never spoken to him before and they've never even made eye-contact but that didn't mean her red flag warning couldn't go off.

She stared at him heatedly for a moment, her lips in a firm line, before exhaling deeply and making her way over to him. She stopped right in front of him, her hands on her hips. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Obviously standing next to him wasn't enough.

"What's your problem?"

He turned his head and arched his eyebrow, his hand still on the book he'd been in the process of putting away. "Excuse me?"

"What's your problem?" she asked again, more slowly. She didn't bother waiting for him to answer her. "I don't know if you think what you're doing is discreet- and FYI, it isn't-but evidently you've got some serious issues-"

"Is there a reason you're yelling at me or have you just forgotten to take your meds or something?"

She scoffed at the very insinuation she took meds. Wait, he must've heard about the Vitamin D debacle Glee club had. Still, that was a one time thing. "Don't play dumb, Jacob. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He slammed his locker shut, startling her a bit. "Actually I don't." He made a movement to walk past her but she stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Quinn Fabray." she replied, "If she's noticed the way you always stare at her, I don't know, but I will let you know that your staring has not gone unnoticed by me. Me, being Quinn's friend, actually _good_ friend and some might argue _best_ friend-"

"You really talk too much." he interrupted her, and rather rudely, before trying to walk away from her again.

She didn't block him this time but instead followed him down the hallway. "You look at her like you want to bash her head into the walls or something." she continued, all but jogging alongside him in order to keep up with his long strides, "Like she murdered your cat or poured gasoline in your morning cup of coffee. It's incredibly alarming and leads me to be _very_ concerned." she abruptly turned and stopped right in front of him, almost causing him to run her down. She smoothed out her hair after that near collision, then craning her neck back to meet his gaze. "Now I will ask again, what is your problem?"

"It's really none of your business." he retorted, "Now would you leave me alone?"

"I will press charges or take out a restraining order if I have to." she called out after him when he walked away from her, yet again.

He sharply turned back around, staring at her in disbelief, "I haven't done anything, you do realize that?"

"Just tell me what this is all about and I'll leave you alone." she said calmly.

"I think I'll pass." He turned to leave, but she grabbed onto his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"Look, I know we're not friends or anything even remotely close to it but Quinn's is and I'm very protective of my friends." she let go of his arm when she realized he was listening to her. As she smoothed out his leather jacket, her voice softened, "And I know that sometimes when guys like girls, they don't always like to show it. In fact, sometimes they resort to bullying or teasing in attempt to hide their true feelings and…" she drifted off when she noticed Jacob's gaze no longer on her, and when she followed his line of view, she realized it was on the pretty blonde at her locker near the end of the hallway. This time Jacob's expression wasn't as harsh or resentful. But there was definitely some longing there.

_So he does like her!_

"Would you like me to properly introduce you to her?" she asked him, breaking him out of his sudden trance-like state.

Her hopeful smile faded at the look he gave her, as if to say, "_I'd rather eat maggots everyday for a year and have my eyes stapled shut."_

She glanced back at Quinn, who was still at her locker before looking back at Jacob. She huffed in frustration when she saw that he'd just walked away from her and rounded the corner.

She didn't hesitate in going after him.

"You know it isn't healthy to keep your feelings bottled up." she panted out once she caught up to him again.

"Leave me alone, Berry." he growled, staring out ahead of him, "You don't know squat."

"So you like Quinn, big deal. Practically every male in this school does. Well, except for my Finn, of course." she momentarily got side-tracked with thoughts of her amazing boyfriend, "Anyways, she's not in a relationship and I'm positive she would give you a chance. I mean, you're a good looking young man- not to say that she solely cares about how someone looks, cause she doesn't-"

"I don't like her, Rachel." he exclaimed loudly, instantly cutting off her ranting, "In fact, I _hate_ her. She makes me sick every time I look at her."

Rachel was caught off guard by this statement. She stared at him with a furrowed brow. "How can you hate someone you don't even know?"

He shook his head, scoffing, "Forget it. Forget I said a damn thing."

Thankfully for him, the bell suddenly rang out above their heads, signaling that they were to get to their next classes. He didn't hesitate in walking away from her and was grateful that she had enough sense to know not to follow him this time around.

* * *

Boys are idiots. They're also difficult and stubborn. Not to mention confusing. Jacob Black absolutely made no sense. You can't hate someone you don't even know. It's preposterous. They say that there's a thin line between love and hate. Well boys are too stupid to understand the difference between the two, let alone see a line. Quinn is a sweetheart. You couldn't find a thing to hate about her even if you tried. Jacob's just another Neanderthal with issues. Quinn could do so much better.

Then why does she, Rachel Barbra Berry, feel like she _had_ to get these two together? Yes she's been known to play matchmaker more often than not, but there was no logical reason as to why she should feel compelled to push two complete strangers together. Aside from the fact that Jacob's got a thing for Quinn but won't admit it and instead masks his feelings with hate, she had nothing to go off of. Usually she had _something_. Still that didn't make it impossible. It would be tricky but not impossible…and if they got together and eventually got married, they would have very attractive babies…she'd really be doing mankind a favor…

"Rachel!"

She blinked, then realized Quinn was staring at her. "Yeah?"

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes and I've been trying to call your attention for the past five." Quinn stated, obviously weirded out.

"Sorry." Rachel quickly recomposed herself and picked up her fork. The two of them were sitting across from each other at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"So what's the scheme this time?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel looked up and stuttered, "I don't know what you mean."

Quinn rolled her eyes, giving her _that_ look, "Rachel, I've known you long enough to know when you're up to something. And by the way you were spacing out just now, you are definitely planning something. Need I remind you that these schemes of yours usually back fire?"

Rachel scoffed, "They do not." she paused, "Well, sometimes but not all the time."

Quinn chuckled, "Exactly. So what is it this time?"

"Okay, do you know Jacob Black?"

Rachel could've sworn she saw a flicker of familiarity in the blonde's eyes, that is before the girl decided her spaghetti was more interesting than making eye contact with her. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

_Something's up._

"What's wrong?" she asked tentatively, watching as Quinn pushed her food around with her fork.

"I catch him looking at me sometimes." Quinn said softly, still avoiding eye-contact with her.

"Uh-huh. Go on." Rachel ever so subtly urged her.

"And every time he looks at me, it's with such…" Quinn hesitated, focusing her attention on successfully wrapping her spaghetti around her fork without it falling apart. "Never mind."

"Hatred?" Rachel supplied.

The blonde meet her gaze and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah. Does he look at you like that too?"

When Rachel shook her head, Quinn nodded, her shoulders falling. "Oh."

"He's got issues." Rachel continued, trying to make her feel better. That much was clear. If only she knew what exactly…

"I find myself thinking about him…a lot more than I should." Quinn admitted quietly. "I mean I don't even know him."

"Well, love works in mysterious ways." Rachel said casually.

Quinn's green eyes widened and she nearly choked on iced tea. "Love? Who said anything about _love_?"

"What? Not me." Rachel lied.

Quinn frowned, her eyes narrowing, "Okay, seriously, what is up with you? Why are you even bringing him up the first place?"

Rachel was just about to respond but then she saw Kurt and Mercedes making their way over to them. She nearly jumped out of her seat before beckoning them over (even though they were already walking toward them) and calling their names.

"You really don't need to cause such a commotion, Rachel." Kurt said as put his tray down on the table, "We were already walking over here."

"So how was your guy's day going so far?" she asked enthusiastically, looking between Kurt and Mercedes.

"Fine." Mercedes answered, before looking back at Quinn, "So how you feeling baby girl, still feeling off?"

Quinn shrugged, "Kind of. It comes and goes. It's really weird. It gets worse when I get home. Here it's not so bad." she stared at Rachel, "Now, back to our little conversation, why-

Rachel glanced down at the watch she wore on her left wrist and gasped, "Oh, would you look at the time? I really got to get going. That sheet music in the choir room isn't going to organize itself."

"Just when I think that girl can't get any crazier…" Mercedes murmured, shaking her head as the three of them watched Rachel leave.

* * *

To her good fortune, she stumbled across Jacob halfway toward the choir room. He was walking toward her, but when he noticed her, he swore and quickly turned back around to head the opposite way. "Jacob!" she called out, holding onto her handbag as she skipped down the hallway to catch up to him.

"Go away." was all he said to her.

"Very unlikely. But you'll be please to know that I've got good news for you." she moved in front of him, blocking his path much like she'd done earlier.

He snorted, "Unless you're planning on moving out of state, I don't want to hear it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "But you do. Anyways, I have decided that- since I am a kind, caring, generous person, who likes to help people- I am going to help you, Jacob Black, get together with my good friend, Quinn Fabray."

"Get it through your head, Berry." he growled in frustration, "I don't like her, I don't want to date her, I want _nothing_ to do with her."

"Oh, Jacob. Poor, delusional, Jacob." she clasped his shoulder, (his surprisingly hot shoulder), "You might not want to admit it but you so obviously do. Haven't you ever heard that there's a thin line between love and hate?"

"Rachel, for your own good, just leave me the fuck alone." he roughly pushed her hand off his shoulder. He could start to feel himself trembling and if he wasn't careful…

"Why do you hate her? Hmm? What has she ever done to you?" she demanded.

"Nothing, now go away before I decide to throw you in a dumpster or something." Wasn't one of his best threats but she was a girl after all.

Rachel smiled knowingly, disregarding his meager threat, "If it helps, I think Quinn likes you too."

He turned his head so quickly, he should've gotten whiplash. "What?"

How the hell was that possible? He'd never even said two words to the girl. Fuck, this imprinting thing was stronger than he thought.

But that didn't mean he was going to give in to it any time soon. Or ever.

* * *

Rachel Berry had taken the top prize as the most annoying person he's ever met. More annoying than Seth, or Leah, hell she was even more annoying than Paul. She refused to leave him alone, no matter what he did or what he said to her. For some unknown reason, the girl has made it her mission to get him together with _her_.

The girl was nuts. (Rachel, not Quinn).

And yet, here he was, in said crazy girl's bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed. He's got a bad feeling about this whole thing. He can't even remember how she roped him into coming here. Hell she could've drugged him for all he knew.

This is what he got for not having a life.

"Here." His brow furrowed when she suddenly handed him a tube of some type of cream. "It'll help with the dark circles under your eyes." she replied.

"No thanks." What did he look like, a girl? He didn't use _face creams_.

She frowned, taking the cream back and putting it back on her vanity table. "Well then you should really consider altering your sleeping habits. Dark circles are not attractive."

He snorted, turning his head and doing a double take of the ceramic bust of some lady on her dresser. God, Rachel was sure weird. Who has a ceramic bust in their bedroom?

"Now what's your deal, Jacob Black?"

He looked back at Rachel, who was sitting on her desk chair across from him. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. No one knows a single thing about you and I just…" she sighed heavily. "Just talk to me, Jacob. Let me be your confidant."

"Look, I don't know if I said something or did something to make you think otherwise, but you and I are not friends."

She folded her arms across her chest defiantly, "I'm not going to leave you alone until we sort things out."

"There is nothing to sort out!" he yelled, standing upright. "And if you keep continuing to try and push me and _her_ together, you are going to regret it!"

She bolted out of her seat, staring at him in disbelief, "Are you threatening me?"

Jacob just shook his head and walked out of her room. He never should've come here.

He headed out her back door and walked through her backyard, intent on taking the long way home. "Jacob, wait!"

He stopped right in his tracks. That was it. That girl was pushing his last buttons. She wanted answers, she would get answers.

He turned around and without a second thought, phased right then and there.

Sure it was against pack law to expose himself to humans, but then again, he wasn't currently apart of any pack. He had no ties. Well, he had one, but he was trying his hardest to sever it.

He looked back at Rachel, who was sprawled out across the grass, unconscious.

He did his best not to laugh. (It was a pretty funny sight)

He thought about just leaving her there but then decided against it at the last second. He phased back into his human self and picked her off the floor before carrying her back inside.

If he'd known that it would only take him phasing in order to get her to shut up, he would've done it a long time ago.

* * *

Rachel tried to blink open her eyes, but the throbbing in her head made it almost impossible. _Ouch. _She attempted to sit up, gingerly rubbing her head as she did so. She scanned her bedroom before setting her sights on Jacob Black, and then suddenly, everything came back to her. She yelped, jumping off her bed as if it'd been a bed of coals. "You…"

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, yeah, what you saw was real. I did turn into a wolf. No, you're not dead. You're not hallucinating. But you did pass out and hit your head. So I'd sit back down if I were you."

"You're naked." she sputtered out, her eyes going wide at the sight of him clad in nothing but _her _favorite_ West Side Story _towel.

He looked down at himself. "Yeah, well, when I phased I ruined my clothes and I didn't have spares on me. Believe me, I don't want to wearing this thing anymore than you want to be seeing it."

She slowly sat back down on her bed, "You, uh, said you turned into a wolf?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of what werewolves do."

"Werewolves?" Suddenly the room started to spin. "Oy."

He gestured to the door after seeing how pale she suddenly got. "If you want me to go, I'll be more than happy to."

"Nothing doing." she stated, holding up her hand before beckoning him back with her finger. "You can't just turn into a gigantic dog in front of me and just leave."

He reluctantly walked back over to her, his hand firmly holding the towel in place. Last thing he wanted was to flash her. "I'm a wolf, thank you very much. Not a dog."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she muttered, still holding her head, "Now please explain to me how this…furry little problem of yours came about?"

"Furry little problem?" he repeated, unable to contain his amusement.

Now there's a different way of putting it.

* * *

He never should've told that hobbit a damn thing. The nerve that girl had, thinking she could blackmail him, a werewolf! He could eat her whole if he wanted to. In fact, he should make a meal out of her for what she was doing to him. He had every right to.

"Would you stop your brooding and smile? I'm taking you to properly meet your soulmate." Rachel stated, as if he hadn't understood the meaning the first ten times she'd said it, "You should be thanking me."

"She is not my soulmate." he snarled, the urge to just jump out of her car getting greater and greater with every second. It wasn't like it would hurt him.

"You just said she was back at the house." She briefly glanced at his clothes, which were really her dad Hiram's running clothes, and smiled.

"Technically, but I don't want anything to do with her. OW!" He glared at Rachel, who just smacked him on the head.

"That's my best friend you're talking about, so watch it. You should be thanking all that is holy that she was chosen to be your soulmate or imp-whatever the term is."

"Imprint." he corrected, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know, this whole thing could've been way worse. You could've gotten Santana as your imprint." she grimaced at the very thought of anyone being tied to Santana, "Yikes."

"Rachel, I will pay you a hundred dollars if you stop the car right now."

She chuckled, "You can't bribe me, Jacob."

He frowned. "But you can blackmail me?"

"It's not blackmailing if it's for your benefit. I'm merely trying to help you by giving you a push in the right direction. You will be thanking me later." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop the car right now or I'm jumping out." he threatened.

"Do so and I will tell this entire town that they've got a werewolf walking around." she smirked, "See I can be threatening too."

"Rachel-"

"Look, I know, you've made it clear that you hate this imprinting thing. But you know what? You are just going to have to deal with it. Quinn is a great girl and if you just got to know her, you'd realize just how much you love her."

"I will never love her. I can't."

"You already do, Jacob. You just won't admit it because you'd prefer to spend your time pining over a girl who made her choice and who's never going to love you back. God, just saying that aloud makes me want to slap you for being such an idiot! What is it with guys? Is your Y chromosome solely filled with stupid genes?" She huffed in frustration, turning the wheel and pulling up in front of a two-story white house that made Jacob grimace.

He could hear _her_ heartbeat from here.

"C'mon, Jacob. Don't make me drag you out of this car."

He snorted at the very idea, "Like you could drag me anywhere." He reluctantly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of her car before following her up the driveway.

So much for not giving in…

* * *

He didn't know why, but he was kind of nervous. The two of them waited patiently on the doorstep after Rachel rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps on the other side of the door and his heart started to race. If he wasn't careful he could phase again, only this time it wouldn't be intentional. "Would you relax?" Rachel whispered to him, after noticing his trembling. "Jeez, I know I took the whole werewolf thing okay but if you phase in front of Quinn, you might not get the same response."

"This is your idea, not mine." he reminded her, just as the front door opened.

"Hello, Quinn!" Rachel said brightly, smiling at her best friend.

"Uh, hi, Rach." She frowned a little. "What are you doing here, at this hour?" Her gaze drifted over to Jacob and her expression softened. "Hi."

Jacob's knees quivered. His stupid body was a traitor.

"We were just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd introduce you two." Rachel continued, looking back and forth at the two soul mates. "Quinn, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Quinn Fabray."

_Rachel, what are you up to? Quinn thought. _

Rachel subtly jabbed Jacob in the ribs, prompting him to hold out his hand in greeting. "Hey, nice to meet you." he murmured.

"Likewise." she replied politely, throwing Rachel an accusatory look. She was putting him up to something. It was so clear he did not want to be here. And for some reason that stung.

"You mind if we come inside, you know hang out for a little bit?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, sure." She stepped aside. "Come on in."

Jacob looked back at Rachel, "Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec?" He dragged her aside, out of earshot. "I can't do this-"

"I'm not asking you to marry her, Jacob." she interrupted exasperatedly, sure to keep her voice low enough so that Quinn wouldn't hear," Just _talk_ to her. And be nice to her for Christ's sake! Oh and if you hurt her, as a head's up, you will have to deal with an entire glee club coming after you with silver bullets."

"Silver doesn't hurt me!"

Quinn watched them bicker, still very confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." Rachel answered, digging her nails into Jacob's forearm as she led him inside. "Come on, Jacob."

* * *

The three of them sat in Quinn's living room in awkward silence. Well, it wasn't so much _silent_ since Rachel was rambling on and on about love and soul mates (Quinn had no idea why she was doing this and was becoming more confused as Rachel's babbling went on) but it definitely was awkward.

Finally, Rachel paused and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, do you mind if I get myself a glass of water? My throat's parched."

She nodded, "Yeah, sure. Go on ahead."

Rachel disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Quinn and Jacob alone on the couch.

Quinn cleared her throat uncomfortably, "So…"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, nodding, "So…"

"I take it this is Rachel's idea, bringing you here." she said quietly, to ensure Rachel couldn't hear them.

He scoffed, looking back at her. "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded and was about to say something more, but then Jacob suddenly stood up, swearing under his breath. She frowned, "Something wrong?"

"That sneaky little gnome." She watched as he walked over to the window, shaking his head.

She pushed herself off the couch and followed him, standing beside him as they both looked out the window. Rachel's car was gone.

"Did she…leave you here?" Only Rachel would do something as ridiculous as that.

He nodded, sighing heavily. "I can't believe she did that."

"Huh, why would she do that?" _Because she's Rachel Berry and insane, she automatically answered herself. _

"Because she's trying to play matchmaker for us." he replied, still shaking his head in disbelief. He was going to kill Rachel later.

"Well, I can take you home if you want." she offered as they both walked away from the window.

He shook his head, already heading toward the front door, "Nah, that's okay. I can walk."

"You sure? It's pretty late and-"

He turned around and smirked, "What? Afraid I'll get kidnapped?"

She chuckled, her cheeks reddening a little as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "No…"

"I better get going." He wrapped his hand around the brass doorknob before turning it and pulling the door open.

"Okay, see you at school, I guess." she said behind him, resting her hand on the door as he stepped outside.

That might've been what she said, but what Jacob heard was, _"Don't go." _

Suddenly he was unable to take another step away from her. He turned back around, seeing that she was still leaning her weight against the door, watching him curiously. He was sure he would regret this later, but right now being with her, even for a few minutes more, was the only thing he cared about. He cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I hang around for a little bit? I mean," he scratched the back of his ear, "I could wait with you until your parents get back, you know, just to be safe." He couldn't hear any other heartbeats other than her own.

She couldn't help but smile. "Why, afraid I'll get kidnapped?"

He shrugged, smiling a little, "Never can be too sure." he glanced behind him, "Especially in a sketchy neighborhood like this."

She laughed, "Mmm-hmm. A regular Lima Heights." She stepped back and beckoned him inside, "Come on in."

* * *

They ended up talking for hours. The longest time he'd ever spent talking to anyone. And it was nice. Really nice. It had been wrong of him to try and fight the imprint. It wasn't a curse.

_She_ wasn't a curse.

No. She was a blessing.

Because of her, it was the first time in years that he felt _genuinely_ happy.

Years of bitterness, resentment, anguish, and heartbreak, all lifted off his shoulders so that they no longer weighed him down, turning him into a person he was never meant to become.

He was probably going to owe Rachel big time for this. He'd probably never hear the end of it but whatever. Because of her, he now had a set date with Quinn.

He knew it didn't sound like much but it was just the beginning for them.

He smiled at the thought. His _first_ real date. Sure as hell took him long enough.

* * *

**AN: The end.**


End file.
